All About Us
by Kamisado
Summary: this is a stupid litte one shot that I pulled out of my ear. I have no clue where it came from. NaruSasu, yaoi. It's so lame, I honestly don't know what I'm on.


Title:All About Us...

Author:Kamisado

Summary:Sasuke was horny and Naruto was...There.

Rating:M for man secks

Pairing:SasuNaru. Duh. (I love this pairing!)

Warning:Contains Yaoi and lemons. Don't like, don't read. I will ignore any comments like 'fags suck you suck, go die' or 'homosexuality is a sin'. No flames.

Note:This is a one-shot. Italics is a flashback, thoughts, "Speech".

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

_Flashback_

_'Fucking homo.' The first girl said, flicking a lock of ruby hair over her shoulder. _

_'No kidding, who the hell does he think he is? Taking the only worthwhile guy in the village for himself.' The second said, giving the blonde boy a few feet away a dirty look._

_Naruto pretended to ignore them, but like all insults, these ones hurt._

_But they just hurt all the more, because they weren't just attacking him, they were also attacking the only person in the village he'd truly loved._

_Sasuke... Naruto thought, as he continued on his trek home from the market._

_'Hey, watch this!' the first girl's boy__-__toy said, picking up the nearest thing, which was a __ice__, with edges as sharp as__ razors__, and chucked it as hard as he could._

_It sailed through the air, and before Naruto could react it had connected with the back of his head._

_Naruto cried out, more in surprise than pain, and he reached back, his slim fingers touching where the rock and connected and felt warm, sticky blood there._

_"Shit." Naruto mumbled, he gave his head a shake, and blinked a couple times._

_That had really hurt._

_"Hey you stupid fag, come on! Fight back!" the boy who'd thrown the rock shouted at him._

_Naruto glanced over his shoulder, blood staining his blonde hair__, before continuing on his merry way._

_These losers obviously didn't know what they were talking about and therefore, were not worth his time._

_"Oi! What? You afraid of me?!" the boy called after him._

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Nope."_

_He could imagine the looks he was getting right now._

_"What the hell do you mean you're not afraid?!"_

_"I'm not. Why should I be afraid of some idiot who just hasn't come out of that closet of his?" Naruto asked, throwing a mischievous look over his shoulder at them. "Besides, I think you're still hurting a little when a gay guy was considered more worthwhile than you. Bet that hurt your pride!"_

_"I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

_"You can try. But first off," Naruto turned completely, "do you really want to take on an ANBU captain who's boyfriend is a moody Uchiha?"_

_The guy faltered in his response. _

_"Thought so." Naruto hissed, blue eyes glinting trouble back at them__, he rotated to face his original direction. _

_Fucking homophobes can bite me. Naruto thought, before rocketing onto the rooftops and leaving._

Present:

Naruto took two steps into his home that he shared with Sasuke and slammed the door noisily behind him.

He couldn't _stand_ people like the one's who'd mouthed off to him in the market today.

They weren't worthy of his time or...

ANYTHING for that matter.

Naruto heard music.

That was weird.

Sasuke was usually still at work, until about six.

But no, there was the distinct bass of music.

Naruto removed his winter coat, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door, before walking further into the house, down the hall and towards the stairs.

He shrugged and started up.

Naruto paused as the music got louder when he got to the landing, it seemed to be coming from his and Sasuke's bedroom.

And he had some sort of idea what Sasuke was doing.

Naruto felt the corner of his lips.

The blonde walked forward and opened his bedroom door, spotting Sasuke, sitting on the bed, wearing a simple white yukata.

Sasuke's eyes caught Naruto's movement immediately.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, standing and walking over in one swift movement.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked, used to the Uchiha's paranoia by now.

Once Sasuke had confessed to him, and found his feeling's returned, he'd become very protective of the blonde.

"Not from what I heard, I was talking to Sakura earlier and she said you'd been attacked." Sasuke said, looking up at the blonde who was taller than him, by a good five inches.

"Oh those idiots." Naruto said with a roll of his blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. They weren't even really a challenge. To be quite honest, first mention of you scared them shitless."

"Well...only if you're sure you're okay..."

"I am."

"Good."

And then Naruto found himself shoved against the wall.

"Sas-" Naruto was cut off rather quickly as Sasuke pressed up against him and was... devouring for lack of a better word...Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed as he pulled back just slightly.

"Okay."

Naruto didn't feel like arguing with a horny Sasuke who was wearing... well, almost nothing.

Yes, he'd really rather take full advantage of this situation, and Sasuke very quickly found himself as the one pressed to the wall.

Naruto pulled away and stared at Sasuke for a moment.

Sasuke looked very sedated, a small smirk gracing his kiss bruised lips, his yukata sliding down his right shoulder and showing more skin than was deemed decent, his eyes half lidded and glittering with lust.

"Sasuke..."

"Mmhmm?"

But Naruto didn't reply, at least, not vocally, choosing to instead lower his head to sink his teeth into the thin column of pale flesh that was Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke arched suddenly as he felt those sharp teeth delve deep into his flesh, almost to the point of breaking the skin, but not.

!!LEMON BEGINS!!

"Naruto..." Sasuke hissed, one of his pale hands snaking it's way under his shirt, and the other sliding through his hair, pulling him closer to his too sensitive neck. "Clothes...off..."

Naruto complied easily, backing off to shuck his clothes, before he was tackled to the bed roughly, shaking the bedside table, making the CD player to skip to the next song.

Sasuke was straddling Naruto, one hand undoing the tie of his yukata, and allowing the fabric to slide off his shoulders and join Naruto's clothes on the floor.

"Sasuke I-"

Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What did I tell you about speaking?"

Naruto gulped.

Sasuke was hot when he was controlling.

And then Naruto realized he had thought a millisecond too long as suddenly Sasuke was swallowing his erection whole.

Naruto arched suddenly.

"Shit!"

He felt Sasuke smirk and lifted his head to glare, only to realize just what Sasuke was doing.

And Naruto thought just having Sasuke suck him off was hot.

No, he the decided that being sucked off by Sasuke was hot on it's own, but added to the simple fact that he was stretching himself at the same time... Naruto felt a spark of pure heat drop into his groin.

Sasuke gave a long teasing lick over the head, smirking as Naruto cursed and arched again, he repeated the action, before clamping his lips over the whole of Naruto's length and swallowing.

Naruto was losing himself to the sensations, but before he felt himself falling from the brink, he was pulled back when Sasuke stopped touching him, and Naruto's eyes opened (he realized belatedly, that he'd closed them.) and was about to demand an explanation, before Sasuke was straddling his waist, before Sasuke was sliding down over him, slowly...

Very slowly.

Naruto groaned loudly, Sasuke was _heat_ to be put simply.

Pure, slick, molten heat.

And Naruto wasn't sure what was turning him on more.

The heat?

The grip Sasuke's muscles had on him?

The sounds he was making?

Or the look on Sasuke's face...?

Naruto full decided that he didn't care at that point and grabbed Sasuke's hips, pulling him down on his length in one fell swoop.

Sasuke's eyes closed, and Naruto couldn't decide if Sasuke was in pain, or pleasure as the ravenette gasped audibly.

And then Sasuke was bending over him gently, kissing at the underside of his jaw, the grip tightening around him even more.

And then Naruto was immediately sinking his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Move. Now." Naruto growled around Sasuke's flesh.

Sasuke chuckled and undulated his hips slowly and Naruto heard the small noise the Uchiha made, his own self control snapping a little.

Sasuke repeated the motion several times and he shivered each time.

Ah, there it went.

Naruto's self control shattered into a million pieces and then he was shoving Sasuke onto his back and thrusting deep.

Sasuke's hands flew backwards and immediately gripped onto the poles of their headboard, holding onto them like they were the last thing for him he could hold onto to have a sense of reality.

His hands gripped Sasuke's hips and he thrust.

Harder.

And he felt the bed move beneath them.

Sasuke bit his lower lip, and tightened his grip on the head board.

Naruto kissed the boy gently before thrusting again, pausing to fling one of Sasuke's slim legs over his shoulder.

Deeper.

And Sasuke arched, heat gripping Naruto tighter.

Sasuke's other leg wrapped around Naruto's waist, porcelain skin clashing with Naruto's coffee coloured flesh.

"Naruto...oh god..." Sasuke was begging. "please...harder...please..."

Mumbled curses and pleads echoed in the room and they were getting closer, as the CD changed songs again.

Naruto felt the heat in his stomach coil tightly.

Tighter...

Tighter...

Tighter...

It was so tight it was almost painful.

Sasuke was singing with the CD now, and that within itself almost pushed Naruto over the brink.

Sasuke never sang unless he was seriously delirious with pleasure.

And then Sasuke hit one hell of a high note as he climaxed.

Sasuke slammed into his climax, before falling back into an abyss, his hands relaxing their death grip that they had on the headboard.

Naruto followed closely behind him, and nearly collapsed on the spot, but he managed to hold himself up and rock it out.

He shuddered once or twice, still riding out the too-powerful climax that had nearly knocked him unconscious.

He slowed to a stop, before gently pulling out of his moody lover, his body shivery and too sensitive at the moment.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Holy shit Sasuke. Should I even ask what brought that about?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave a husky chuckle as the CD ended.

"Tonight was about us." Sasuke explained.

"Tch. Love you Sasuke."

"Love you too." Sasuke replied, curling up beside Naruto and snuggling up to the blonde. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight until I find those idiots who attacked you."

"Sasuke..."

FIN

A/N: I don't know what brought that on. Seriously, I don't. But whatever. That was a lame lemon from me. shrug oh well.


End file.
